Provence
by larissacosta52
Summary: '...E tudo começou e terminou em Provence.'


**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

_Seus pés tocavam o lago frio e quase negro em volta a floresta._

_Observava sentado na beira da larga ponte de madeira que atravessava uma boa parte do lago, os pinheiros e carvalhos que balançavam com o vento quente da noite. A lua cheia tinha saído de seu esconderijo entre as nuvens iluminando o segundo lugar onde ele mais gostava de estar. _

_Ele não tentava mais entender como poderia estar ali prestes a fazer um ato tão impulsivo, em um lugar tão sombrio, mas onde vivera momentos incríveis da sua vida. Quantas e quantas vezes havia caminhado pela floresta, em volta do lago, andando a canoa, remando e remando até estar no centro da água, pensando em sua vida até ali?_

_Ou ficar ali deitado na canoa, pensando nele. _

_Mas será que tudo o que vivera ali, foi real?_

_Estava cansado de pensar e repensar. Era uma pergunta na qual nunca teria uma resposta definitiva. Não teria cura para o seu próprio sofrimento. Estar vivendo e não saber se tivera ao seu lado um homem que na verdade... Poderia ser ou não real._

_Então, ele tentaria buscar um mundo onde não haveria dor, e nem dúvidas._

_Ele pulou._

Eram _cinco da manhã._

Acariciou as costas largas e desnuda pelos lençóis que cobriam apenas as pernas do homem deitado de bruços. Seu sono era velado por um par de olhos azuis esverdeados, enquanto o corpo do outro homem que estava deitado ao seu lado aconchegou-se para mais perto sem deixar o toque leve em suas costas sardentas.

Ele adorava as sardas.

Apoiando o antebraço no colchão, seus cabelos caíram em seus olhos quando se abaixou, beijando os lugares por onde segundos antes suas mãos tinham passeado. Ouviu um suspiro de deleite e foi presenteado por um par de olhos verdes sonolentos.

- Volte a dormir Jared Tristan.

Jared sorriu. Em anos ao seu lado, ele só fora chamado assim em duas ocasiões.

Quando aprontava alguma e não conseguia esconder do companheiro, ou quando perturbava o sono, sossego ou qualquer calmaria que o outro pudesse ter.

- São cinco horas. Temos que nos aprontar senão chegaremos atrasados, lembra? – Falou baixinho em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço e o outro deu um suspiro afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Por que eu concordei com isso mesmo? – A voz saiu abafada, mas, Jared escutou perfeitamente.

- Por que você me ama.

Depois de uns longos segundos, a resposta veio.

- Tenho que rever meus conceitos sobre esse fato, ainda mais quando o meu sono sai prejudicado com esse amor todo. – Riu ao sentir uma mordida em suas costas e virou-se por fim, observando o outro se levantar nu, desaparecendo no pequeno banheiro do quarto.

Sua risada morreu ao ver o sol começar a nascer. Olhou para o porta retrato na cômoda ao lado da cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos.

- Jensen!

- Estou indo, estou indo. – Levantou-se preguiçosamente e desapareceu pela mesma porta que o outro homem tinha sumido minutos antes.

_Lavandas. _

Jared por algum motivo que realmente ainda não sabia as amava. E lá estava ele, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios sentado no meio de um campo de lavandas. Envolto por um lilás absoluto observando o sol da manhã nascer. O chalé feito de pedras e madeira ao fundo do campo parecia menor ainda no meio da imensidão de lavandas. As Colinas ao longe, pareciam quase inalcançáveis por seu tamanho e distancia.

Apertou a mão sardenta e recebeu o aperto de volta.

- Você nunca se cansa de apreciar o mesmo cenário depois de quase onze anos não é?

- Não. Ainda mais quanto eu tenho você pra deixar tudo ainda mais perfeito. – Jared olhou para o lado e seus olhos brilharam mais com os raios ainda tímidos do sol. Ficaram trancados em um olhar demorado como de costume, sem largar as mãos unidas.

Pegou a caneca de café e ofereceu a Jensen que bebeu de bom grado. Lambendo os lábios, deu um selinho em Jared que sorriu ao sentir o gosto do café.

- Você e sua paixão por café.

- E você por lavandas.

- Não deveria ser por achocolatado? – Jared perguntou achando graça e riu quando o outro bateu de leve com a mão na testa concordando.

- Como eu sou esquecido. Como poderia esquecer que eu durmo com um chocólatra insaciável? - Jensen se sentia completo quando o outro homem o abraçava daquele jeito como fazia agora. Ele se sentia tão pequeno em seus braços, sentia-se tão protegido.

E Jared se sentia assim, do mesmo jeito. Como se nada do que falavam a ele tivesse importância. E ele não se importava mais, para que iria se importar? Nenhum comentário era importante, nenhum aviso, ninguém era mais importante além do homem que estava em seus braços observando o céu alaranjado pelo sol em Provence.

Beijou o topo da cabeça de Jensen, sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos misturando com a essência das lavandas. Era uma sensação de conforto, de bem estar. Sentia-se tão amado, desejado... No tempo em que vivera no Texas, não tinha sido tão feliz como fora naqueles dez anos e nove meses ali naquele pequeno chalé, naquela imensidão lilás.

Jared ironicamente riu ao pensar que viver em um clima tão tranquilo como aquele há bastante tempo, era totalmente contrário a sua antiga vida de saídas a noite, chegando bêbado em casa e levando sermão dos pais.

Não ingerira nenhuma gota de álcool ao pisar naquele campo. Naquela cidade quase isolada do caos de carros, ônibus, pessoas e o glamour que quase a maioria possui. Ele não precisava mais daquilo para ser feliz.

Ele só precisava acordar e ver aquele sorriso todas as manhãs e fins de tarde.

- Vem, vamos ao lago! – Jared levantou-se animado estendendo a mão para Jensen que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É de manhã Jay, nós sempre vamos ao final da tarde. Por que quer ir agora? – Jensen perguntou e pareceu cair em si quando viu a ansiedade mal contida nos olhos e na expressão facial do outro.

- Por que sim! Depois nós voltamos para o chalé e eu farei o melhor cozido de carne do mundo para você, pode apostar. – Ele sorriu mesmo sentindo todo o seu corpo vibrar em uma ansiedade quase incontrolável. Tentou ignorar.

- Bem... Eu aposto que eu sou muito mais rápido do que você! – Jensen saiu em disparada, correndo no meio do campo de lavandas, sendo seguido por um Jared risonho e naquele momento parecia ser tão cheio de vida.

Vinte e três minutos se passaram e os dois estavam aproveitando a temperatura morna do lago. As pontas de seus pés tocavam-no levando a eles dois um calafrio bom. Permaneceram em silêncio apenas apreciando aquela paz conhecida por Jared que ia todos os dias ali.

Ele e Jensen é claro.

- Eu acho tão lindo aqui.

Jensen olhou para Jared atenciosamente esperando por mais.

- Mesmo vivendo aqui há tanto tempo, tendo decorado cada espaço e alguns detalhes que ninguém repararia observando por míseros dias, eu não me imagino vivendo em outro lugar. É como se... Apesar de eu não ter nascido nesse País, eu devesse terminar a minha história aqui. Acho que é bom lugar para morrer.

Jensen cruzou os braços e sorriu divertido.

- E você já pensa em morrer Padalecki? Por deus, vai se tratar! – Jared gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás e consequentemente acabou se jogando deitado na madeira da ponte. A cor de seus cabelos misturou com a cor amadeirada enquanto Jensen ainda estava sentado ao seu lado apreciando a cena.

- Vamos, daqui a pouco o sol vai ficar mais forte. E você deve comer alguma coisa pé grande. – Levantou-se batendo as mãos no jeans tirando qualquer sujeira e oferecendo sua mão a Jared que se juntou a ele, seguindo o caminho dentro da floresta de volta ao campo de lavandas e de volta ao chalé.

Depois do almoço, enquanto Jared lavava os pratos, seus pensamentos foram levados a sua família. Seus amigos... Será que ainda se lembravam dele? Será que ele ainda tinha algum lugar na vida destes depois de tantos anos sozinho, tendo apenas a companhia dos livros, do campo e do lago? No começo ficara irritado, impaciente por horas quando estava sozinho, quebrara o que via pela frente tentando descontar sua raiva.

Descontar a raiva, frustração e mágoa por não ter uma vida que fosse normal aos olhos de outras pessoas.

Lembrou com um sorriso triste enquanto terminava de enxaguar o prato de porcelana, quando acabou se cortando enquanto estava preocupado em jogar os vasos caríssimos que sua mãe havia o presenteado.

"_Bem meu filho... Como não tem jeito de você parar com essa ideia maluca de se mudar para a França, leve esses vasos para colocar flores. E lembrar-se da sua velha mãe, certo? – Ela o olhava cuidadosamente como se ele, Jared fosse mais frágil que a própria porcelana em suas mãos. Mas ele por fim, aceitou o objeto de bom grado"._

- Bom grado... Para depois só restarem os cacos no lixo. Por que dar ao filho alguns vasos de porcelana é melhor do que o seu apoio não é mamãe? – Jared riu de forma amarga guardando os pratos no armário e batendo com uma força desnecessária a porta deste. Depois se xingou ao lembrar que Jensen poderia estar dormindo.

Ele não tinha mais mágoa das pessoas que viraram as costas a ele. Pois isso já fazia um bom tempo e as decepções ficaram para trás. E agora nada mais importava, por que ele conhecera Jensen. Um cara livre, risonho, mal humorado pela manhã e apaixonado por café. Apaixonado pelas massagens que ele, Jared, fazia em seus pés depois de horas de caminhadas pela floresta. Apaixonado pelas brigas que eles tinham desde a primeira que fora por causa da posse pelo controle remoto da televisão.

E havia tantas coisas que Jared ainda não tinha dito a ele, depois de tantos anos juntos. Mas ele pensava todos os dias com um sorriso sonhador que não tinha motivos para pressa. Eles eram jovens, felizes e saudáveis. Para que correr com o tempo? Para que nadar contra a maré?

Ele se sentia bem sendo levado pela correnteza. Pelos sentimentos que o inundavam a cada vez que sorriam juntos sem precisar ser por uma piada, ou por uma ocasião engraçada. E ele sabia que só precisava de um toque para saber que tudo aquilo era real. Que o amor deles era real, que as brigas, os risos, o sexo, e o por do sol dividido eram verdadeiros.

Resolveu sair daquele torpor no meio da cozinha e andou a passos lentos até a sala de estar. Agachou ao lado do sofá sentando-se no chão de pedras, com uma calma que alguns conhecidos seu, não conheciam desde quando ele era um adolescente.

Talvez seus pais ficassem orgulhosos da pessoa que ele se tornara. Calmo, pensativo, relaxado. E vejam só, por Jensen ele até cozinhava por prazer!

Seu amigo Zachy parecera surpreso quando Jared ligara para ele no meio da madrugada falando e falando totalmente afoito por que tinha conseguindo fazer um bolo de chocolate incrível e que Jensen amara e por fim estava lambendo os lábios de tão bom que estava! Ele se sentia um pouco mal em ligar para o amigo aquele horário, mas era um recorde já que ele não tinha conseguido nem fazer ovos mexidos quando tinha quinze anos.

Com um sorriso doce e olhar distante lembrou-se que ele e Jensen comemoraram transando na cozinha. Aliás, fora uma madrugada inesquecível, aquela.

- Espero que eu seja o motivo desse sorriso no seu rosto. – Jared virou-se para trás e se deparou com um Jensen apenas de toalha e o corpo molhado pelo recente banho.

- Na verdade eu estava sonhando com um belo homem loiro e de pernas arqueadas. Mais bonito que você. Afinal de contas, sonhar não tira pedaço certo? – Jared alfinetou sorrindo largamente ao sentir a almofada do sofá ser arremessada em sua cabeça e então com rapidez juntou-se ao homem que sorriu entre o beijo que compartilhavam.

Sua toalha já estava esquecida no chão, e suas pernas em volta da cintura de Jared. A escada de pedras parecia longa para a pressa de se amarem no quarto deles, mas o moreno estava tomado por uma calma que especialmente naquele dia impressionava o loiro.

Com o pé, fechou a porta e andou até a cama que ainda estava desarrumada e deitou-se por cima de Jensen. Sua bermuda e camisa foram tiradas com uma destreza que o loiro já tinha por ter vários momentos assim repetidamente. Quando queriam se amar de forma rápida e selvagem, ou até mesmo quando queriam se amar demoradamente.

_Três e quarenta e cinco da tarde._

_As mãos de Jensen passeavam pelas costas suadas de seu amante enquanto seu corpo afundava entre os lençóis brancos e cobertores azulados. Ele gostava de azul. Jared o fizera gostar de azul, mais do que de verde. Ele adorava quando o outro usava verde._

_Ele gostava quando seus pés se esbarravam enquanto os seus lábios também se esbarravam. Enquanto o folego era arrancado por que a vontade de se perder entre um beijo e outro, era maior, era mais forte do que apenas respirar naquele momento. Eles já transaram tantas e tantas vezes e mesmo assim, parecia que sempre era a primeira vez. Suas mãos desceram até as nádegas do mais alto, e o ouviu arfar na curva de seu pescoço enquanto seus cabelos bagunçados espalhavam-se nos travesseiros. _

_E quando Jensen se entregava a ele, era como a primeira vez. Quando eles se olharam pela primeira vez, não tinha acontecido nada. Nenhuma faísca. Por quê? Bem, por que fora um olhar desajeitado. Um olhou para o outro quando estavam distraídos. _

_Mas quando se olharam novamente... Os olhos se encontraram no mesmo momento. Não adiantaria desviar o olhar do dele, eles pensavam. E depois do olhar veio o sorriso. E depois do sorriso veio o aceno tímido. E depois do cumprimento, veio as palavras. E depois..._

_O quarto. _

_Ao ser preenchido por ele, Jensen pensou em ter visto estrelas. Ele não sabia ao certo, mas ele tinha certeza de que o aroma de lavanda permanecia neles, e com tanto tempo juntos naquele lugar, eles se acostumaram. Era leve e ao mesmo tempo impregnante._

_Sua mão agarrou alguns fios do cabelo castanho, enquanto ofegava contra a boca de Jared, suas testas coladas uma a outra. O jeito que ele mexia o seu corpo contra o dele, o jeito que as mãos grandes sabiam onde e como tocar o levando a perdição e os sentidos mais aguçados. Nunca era demais quando a sua boca era tomada de forma tão ávida como se o mundo fosse despencar em cima deles naquele momento. O sabor era o mesmo, o aroma era o mesmo, o toque era o mesmo. _

_Mas a forma de amar que eles possuíam, nunca era a mesma. Pois parecia aumentar e aumentar, de forma que..._

Parecia ser surreal.

Jensen descansava sua cabeça no peito de Jared, enquanto recebia um carinho leve nas costas. Os lençóis como sempre, jogados e bagunçados em cima deles. Seus pés se tocavam e esbarravam-se em uma disputa discreta de quem levaria a melhor em fazer cócegas no outro.

Ele sentia paz quando estavam assim, daquele jeito tão simples, tão eles. Como se eles vivessem em um mundo só deles, entre as lavandas e o seu perfume. Era um momento de conforto quando via a lucidez nos olhos azuis esverdeados do namorado.

Sem os comportamentos infantis exagerados, ou a fúria desnecessária. Como bater as portas dos armários, ou jogar alguns vasos de vez em quando. Nunca foi alvo dos momentos de raiva e incompreensão de Jared. Pelo contrário, ele sempre saía e o esperava no campo de lavandas sentado, esperando o humor do outro ficar mais calmo e tranquilo.

Tinha os seus momentos de ansiedade. Ele no começo achara muito estranho como em algumas ocasiões, Jared estava calmo ou e em estado de letargia, e de repente uma ansiedade quase assustadora tomava conta dele. Mas ele aprendeu a gostar quando _seu_ Jared Tristan o puxava para o quarto e o amava até dormirem exaustos.

Às vezes o pegava distante, observando o nada. Às vezes ele se distanciava e ia sentar-se na ponte, observando o lago imenso a sua frente. E ele, Jensen, chegava de mansinho, se esgueirando ao seu lado e esperando por uma palavra ou gesto dele.

E ele sempre conseguia. Na maioria das vezes um sorriso, em outras, um olhar triste e perdido.

Mas, ele o amava. E amaria, ate não existir mais.

Não existir mais aos olhos de Jared.

- No que tanto você pensa? – Jared o abraçou mais forte. – Está tudo bem?

- Estou pensando por que você está descansando aí enquanto eu estou livre e desimpedido aqui a seu dispor. – Jensen subiu em seu corpo, sentando em seu quadril enquanto sorria ao ver Jared rir, o cabelo ainda bagunçado. Para ele, aquela era a melhor cena que já tinha visto.

- Amor, nós temos que ir ao lago, lembra? – Jared o puxou para um beijo.

Jensen resmungou deitando-se novamente e usando o outro como sua cama.

- Que lago, Jay? Com um homem desses na sua cama e você querendo um lago... Ah! – Jensen gargalhou ao sentir uma mordida em seu pescoço.

- Você é insaciável! – Jared foi beijado e persuadido por mãos escorregadias e pés controladores. E a caminhada até o lago demorou um pouco mais do que o habitual a ser feita.

O homem remava observando a calmaria a sua volta. A floresta, com o cair da tarde, parecia mais densa e cheia de vida. Ele estava sentado na ponta da canoa enquanto o outro estava sentado na outra o olhando atenciosamente. A água seguia de forma quase suave os movimentos do remo e por fim, depois de mais alguns minutos, ele parou.

Jared tentando se equilibrar sentou-se no chão da canoa, meio deitado. Jensen o acompanhou o abraçando como se quisesse protege-lo de todos os problemas do mundo.

E como todos os dias, eles observavam os carvalhos, macieiras, e pinheiros... Observavam os pássaros voarem no céu quase alaranjado pelos raios do sol que estava pronto para se por.

- Sabe, eu sei que já falei isso antes, mas você é muito corajoso.

- Por eu não saber nadar e mesmo assim vir até uma lagoa e ficar pensando em nada coerente? – Jared sussurrou beijando seu rosto.

- Sim. Se eu fosse você nem me atreveria a vir sozinho aqui. E se caso acontecesse um acidente? – Ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a expressão do outro se tornar séria e pensativa.

- Isso não vai acontecer, por que eu tenho você aqui comigo. E eu não vou te deixar. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhor capitão, claro como água.

Ao voltarem para casa ao por do sol, eles ainda pararam um pouco no campo de lavanda. Correram atrás do outro, rindo e brincando como sempre.

Descontraídos, leves e apaixonados.

Jared fechou os olhos respirando rápido e ainda rindo. Quando os abriu novamente, foi tomado por um desespero já conhecido quando se viu sozinho no campo.

- Jensen? Jensen? Onde você está? – Jared balbuciou, suas mãos começando a tremer. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os olhos vagando ao redor, e quase desmaiou de alivio ao sentir ser abraçado por trás e escutar a risada travessa do outro. – Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem?

- Desculpe Jay, vou ser um garoto bom. – Ele beijou seu pescoço. Ficaram assim, observando em pé abraçados, no meio do campo enquanto davam adeus para o sol. E as estrelas começavam a dar oi a eles novamente. Assim como a lua.

- Vou na frente, preciso de um banho. – Jensen deu um selinho em sua boca, e depois seguiu pelo campo até o chalé. – E trate de buscar mais lenha para por na fogueira, a noite promete ser fria.

Jared balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

_Sete e trinta e nove da noite._

- Sua vez de lavar a louça e sem reclamações mocinho. – Jared sorriu ao ver a cara emburrada do loiro sentado a sua frente. – Vou buscar um livro e espero você na sala.

Jared andou até a sala e antes mesmo de sentar-se no sofá, ouviu batidas na porta. Olhou para trás, achando que Jensen não deveria ter escutado já que estava absorto pensando em sabe-se lá o que, do jeito que era distraído e ainda mais lavando a louça.

Com passos cautelosos, abriu a brecha da porta e se surpreendeu a abrindo mais ainda.

- Zachy! – Jared sorriu abrindo os braços recebendo o amigo em um abraço caloroso. – Cara, por que não avisou que viria? Que surpresa!

- Eu também estou surpreso comigo mesmo por não ter te avisado. Mas, eu resolvi vir sem planejar. E estava com saudades já que alguém se esqueceu de atender ao telefone não?

- Você só pode estar brincando. Não escutei o meu celular tocar, e nem sequer apitou com mensagens suas. – Jared o ajudou com a mochila que ele carregava nas costas a colocando no sofá. – Jensen estava comigo o tempo todo, ele teria escutado também.

Zachy acenou lentamente com a cabeça.

- Bem, está afim de um café? – Jared perguntou sorridente.

- Claro, vamos ver se melhorou com o tempo em que eu não vim aqui.

- Estamos engraçados hoje não? Temos um piadista como companhia Jens. Jensen? – Jared olhou em volta da cozinha e bufou ao ver os pratos sujos em uma pequena pilha. – Obrigado por ter lavado os pratos! – Gritou para o ar esperando que o outro ouvisse.

- Não lavou os pratos de novo? – Zachy perguntou calmamente sentando-se em uma cadeira estofada.

- Não, acredita? Depois eu sou o preguiçoso. – Jared revirou os olhos.

Depois de vários minutos conversando, com Zachy arrancando risos do moreno, sentiu que era uma brecha para conversarem sobre... Jared.

- E então... Como você está cara? – Colocou a mão no antebraço do mais alto e sorriu de forma camarada. O outro retribuiu tomando um gole do seu café.

- Estou ótimo, quer dizer... Estou bem. – Jared sorriu. – Me sinto completo. Jensen me faz feliz de uma forma quase inexplicável. Estamos juntos há tanto tempo, ele me apoiando, me amando... Aprovando a minha comida como se fosse a melhor do mundo. Mas sim, ele ainda ri da minha cara amassada quando acordo.

Zachy sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

- É mesmo?

- É, quer dizer... Eu estava pensando mais cedo, enquanto estávamos no lago. – Jared apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Sua mãe o bateria com uma colher de pau se o visse daquela forma. – As pessoas precisam do que para serem felizes? Dinheiro? Amor? Poder? Eu não, meu amigo... Eu só preciso do sorriso dele quando eu acordo de manhã. E das nossas caminhadas pelo campo.

- Eu fico... Comovido, quando você fala _dele _dessa forma. – Levi sentiu sua garganta apertar.

Jared sorriu, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês não se dão muito bem, por que é o único motivo do Jensen se esconder quando você aparece, mas tenho certeza de que só precisam de mais um tempo juntos e então vão gostar um do outro.

- Ahã, claro.

- É, quer dizer... Se você não roubá-lo de mim, está tudo bem. – Jared riu baixinho. E sorriu mais ainda ao ver o namorado entrar na cozinha calmamente, e buscar um copo d'agua.

Zachy viu o amigo trocar um olhar apaixonado em algum lugar da cozinha.

- Como eu vou roubar... Algo que não existe, Jared?

O copo de vidro se espatifou no chão de pedras do chalé.

O silêncio tomou conta do cômodo. E Jared, que olhava para Jensen, retomou a compostura, mesmo que o sorriso tivesse diminuído.

- Como eu dizia, eu acho que com um pouco mais de tempo e paciência, vocês se tornarão ótimos amigos, assim nós...

- Jared! – Zachy o agarrou pelos ombros o puxando em sua direção vendo os seus olhos que agora estavam aterrorizados. – Pare com isso! Pare de ficar se enganando!

Jared levantou-se bruscamente tirando as mãos do amigo de cima dele e o olhou com uma fúria que o deixou desconcertado.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Me ofender? Me julgar? Eu não preciso da sua paciência ou da sua auto piedade! Eu pensava que você era meu amigo...

- E eu sou! Eu sou, Jared. – Ele tentou se aproximar do outro que se afastou. – Mas no fundo, você sabe... Que tudo isso é uma mentira. Que essa brincadeira já esta ultrapassando os limites. Há quanto tempo você não toma seus remédios? Aposto que nem sequer tocou na caixa dos seus comprimidos que o seu médico receitou.

Jared sorriu fracamente sentindo seus olhos arderem.

- O que? Quer que eu siga as ordens daquele psiquiatra? Está me zoando não é? Jensen, pelo visto eu não sou o único estúpido do planeta como você acha quando brigamos. – Jared olhou de relance para o homem que o encarava de forma... Triste e compreensiva.

- Jared, por favor...

- Por favor? Você é um traidor. Eu... Eu me sinto feliz Zachy. – Jared sentiu as lágrimas descerem quentes em seu rosto. A voz falhava a cada palavra proferida. – Eu e Jensen vivemos uma história. Eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém em toda essa minha merda de vida e você sendo um idiota vem e me diz que o que eu vivo com ele é uma mentira? Que raios de amigo você se diz ser?

- Jared... – O rapaz fechou os olhos e aproximou-se mais dele. – Você tem que aceitar que é...

- Cale a boca ou eu juro que eu soco a sua cara. – Jared fechou os punhos, os lábios tremendo. – Você sempre me apoiou, e quando eu falava do Jensen, quando eu falava que eu tinha encontrado alguém, alguém que me entendia e me confortava você me apoiava... O que aconteceu? A sua pena por mim foi maior? Meus pais te mandaram aqui para me infernizar? Onde está a camisa de força hm? Vamos lá estou esperando!

- Você só torna as coisas ainda mais difíceis...

- Jared, já chega. – Jensen pronunciou-se atrás do moreno e este deu um soluço sofrido.

- Não Jensen! – Padalecki virou-se para trás rapidamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso, aturdido, confuso, irritado. - Como eu posso deixar isso pra lá? Eu confiava tanto nele...

- Não tem ninguém aí, Jared. – Zachy disse pesaroso e fechou os olhos não conseguindo evitar o tremor ao escutar o grito raivoso do amigo ao quebrar um prato no chão.

- Cale a sua maldita boca! Não quero ouvir suas palavras sujas!

- Você prefere escutar palavras de uma pessoa que nunca existiu? De uma pessoa que é fruto da sua imaginação? Jared, seus pais ainda te amam, eu te amo, assim como a Claire, minha esposa tem um carinho por você. Eles estavam esperançosos para que eu conseguisse te levar de volta para o Texas e tentar outra vez o tratamento...

Outro prato foi quebrado.

- Enfie essa porra de tratamento onde você quiser Levi! Cai fora do meu chalé! – Jared gritou saindo da cozinha, os olhos cheios de dor e lágrimas. Ele parou subitamente na ponta da escada. – Sabe o que me dói? É o fato de que vocês preferem que eu viva o mundo real... Um mundo cheio de ódio, interesses e ambição. Mas você e meus pais não entendem... O quanto eu sou feliz, tendo o amor que eu sempre quis do meu lado. E pode acreditar que não vão tirá-lo de mim. E sabe por quê?

- Por que Jared? – O outro chegou mais perto, saindo da cozinha. Pegou a mochila do sofá a colocando nas costas.

- Por que... – Um soluço subiu a sua garganta. – Por que tudo o que eu vivo, o que eu vejo, o que eu faço para vocês é tudo uma mentira. E eu já estou cansado de ver e ouvir o que não é de verdade para as outras pessoas. Eu não vou viver em um manicômio, e definhar até alguém se esquecer de mim. Eu prefiro viver uma mentira, sendo feliz ao lado de quem eu amo. De quem me ama. Não importa se vocês não acreditam. E pretendo viver o resto dos meus dias aqui nesse chalé, apenas eu e ele.

Jared apertou o corrimão de madeira.

- Eu não escuto mais vozes ao lado dele, eu não definho mais, eu não penso em me matar tendo uma overdose de remédios... Por que por mais que todos não digam, eu sei que eu não terei cura para o que eu tenho. Mas, ele me aceitou. Anormal ou não, ele me abraça a noite e diz que tudo vai ficar bem. E eu realmente acredito, por que tudo sempre acaba bem.

Jared começou a subir as escadas de pedra.

- E quando sair, bata a porta. E não volte mais.

Quando bateu a porta do carro, Zachy atendeu o celular, ainda desolado.

- Eu sinto muito, Sra. Sharon. Não consegui, e acho que... Devemos deixá-lo viver e seguir o próprio caminho dele. – Ele respirou fundo e depois de alguns segundos, desligou, e deu a partida deixando um rastro de poeira de terra para trás.

_Quatro e quinze da manhã._

A porta do quarto se fechou e Jared abriu os olhos, ansioso e ao mesmo tempo com medo.

Estava deitado totalmente encolhido na cama pensando e repensando nas palavras ditas. Ele já perdera quantas vezes teria escutado e em cada uma, foi mais doloroso ainda. Mas no fim, ele não se importava, pois ele voltava para os braços de Jensen e tudo permanecia bem.

Observou os olhos que tanto amava, que o observavam tristes e acolhedores.

- Por que Jens? Por que não me disse que você era apenas mais uma alucinação? – Jared suspirou sentindo seu coração se apertar.

- Eu estava esperando que esse dia chegasse, Jay. Que você se desse conta de que eu apenas estou vivo aos seus olhos. Que eu não sou real, totalmente.

- E tudo o que vivemos? Foi mentira? – Jared apertou o cobertor em volta de si mesmo, respirando rápido sentindo seu estômago embrulhar.

- Não... A nossa história pode ter sido uma mentira agora. Mas eu acredito Jared, que vamos viver esse amor no mundo real em breve e sabe por quê? – Jensen acariciou seus cabelos como sempre fazia quando este dormia.

- Por quê? – A voz saiu pequena e quebrada.

- Por que o nosso amor não é uma mentira. Nós vamos vivê-lo em outra vida. E vai ser real, e será mais duradouro e forte.

- Nós... Nós vamos ter um cachorro? – Jared sorriu, as lágrimas não paravam de descer. E Jensen sentiu seus olhos se embaçarem ao acenar positivamente.

- Claro que sim! E aposto que eu serei louco por café e você ainda será pelo por do sol. E nós vamos terminar de mãos dadas, juntos. Não importa o que aconteça.

Jensen segurou sua mão junto ao seu rosto.

- Não importa o que aconteça.

E então caminharam, pelo campo de lavandas. Elas balançavam pelo vento da noite e sendo levado com ele o perfume que Jared tanto conhecia.

O porta retrato que Jared sempre enxergara, estava lá. Ele e Jensen sorrindo para a câmera, felizes.

Mas na verdade, só havia Jared no retrato, sorrindo.

As roupas que na verdade Jensen vestia... Não existiam. Assim como os poucos sapatos e chinelos. No banheiro, só havia uma escova de dente. E uma toalha. E uma loção de barbear.

Jared sorriu para Jensen que piscou para ele enquanto andavam de mãos dadas pelo campo. As mãos vazias tocavam as lavandas sentindo a textura.

_- Você nem sabe tirar a barba direito Padalecki! Senta de novo e deixa que eu te mostro como se faz uma barba decente ok? – Jensen riu enchendo os dedos de loção de barbear no rosto emburrado do moreno. Este se sentou novamente no parapeito da janela do quarto deles. Pegou a navalha e com cuidado tirou o que faltava e por fim, dando se por satisfeito piscou atrevido para Jared que piscou de volta. _

O aperto em suas mãos ficou mais forte quando entraram na floresta.

_- Doutor, o meu filho, ele... Ele... Essa doença, se ele fizer o tratamento, ele terá uma cura mesmo que demore certo? Ele não vai ficar escutando vozes e falando sozinho pela casa não é? – Sharon sorriu esperançosa apertando a alça da bolsa em suas mãos encolhidas em seu colo. _

_O psiquiatra a olhou quase pesaroso. _

_- Jared pode ter melhoras sim, Sra. Sharon. Mas, no caso da esquizofrenia, não existe uma cura definitiva. Sinto muito. _

_A mulher olhou para o filho que estava com o olhar perdido. O adolescente parecendo sentir os olhos da mãe sobre ele, voltou-se a ela e sorriu de forma doce, despreocupado._

_- Está tudo bem, mãe. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Ele segurou sua mão, dando seu melhor sorriso, mostrando suas covinhas._

Os passos de apenas uma pessoa na ponte de madeira eram o único ruído naquele instante.

- _Remédios. Sei... – Jared bufou revirando os olhos e observou os comprimidos sumirem na descarga. Desligou o interruptor do banheiro do chalé voltando para o quarto. – Eu não tenho culpa se vejo um mundo diferente do de vocês, família. _

_E fechou a porta._

Jared sentou-se na ponte, os pés descalços tocaram o lago frio.

_- Você sabe não é? – Jared olhou-o seriamente deitado em cima de um velho sobretudo preto dele, nus e satisfeitos depois de se amarem em meio ao campo de lavandas. O por do sol estava os presenteando com o céu alaranjado. _

_- Eu sei. E você? – Jensen não piscou nem por um momento. _

_- Sim. Eu também sei. – E se beijaram, e sentiam que poderiam se beijar por todo o infinito. E assim, seria. _

_E o vento trouxe o aroma da lavanda. De Provence. _

E então, um aperto em sua mão.

Então, ele tentaria buscar um mundo onde não haveria dor, e nem dúvidas.

Ele pulou.

_- Padalecki? Que nome engraçado o seu! – Jensen riu e Jared se viu inebriado pelo som. – Eu gosto. _

_- Eu também gosto do Ackles. É lindo sabia? – Jared sorriu mais ainda quando os olhares se conectaram. E então se deu conta do duplo sentido da frase. – Eu quis dizer o nome sabe, eu... Ah, Desculpe._

_- Apenas o nome? – Ele sorriu encantado pelo o embaraço do outro. _

_- Não... Não é apenas o nome. É mais do que isso._

_Os olhares se encontraram de novo. Eles riram, e por fim, sentiram-se completos. _

E no lago, submergiram lavandas.

** Fim.**

* * *

Oi Leitores!

Bem, cá estou com essa nova_ oneshot_, que na verdade foi escrita dentro de horas a fio no meio da madrugada, hahaha. Eu espero que vocês tenham curtido, assim como eu curti e amei ter escrito esta história.

Ela é de vocês, mas também a dedico especialmente para Mareane, uma amiga slasher. Love you linda.

Beijos a vocês e a minha linda beta.


End file.
